


New Year's Eve

by erikaeurekajoe



Series: 1d25days [13]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Coming Out, Harry isn't attracted to people based on their gender, M/M, New Year's Eve, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, niall knows, uni - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5431550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erikaeurekajoe/pseuds/erikaeurekajoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was New Year's Eve.<br/>It was their tradition.<br/>They stood him up</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Day 13 and it's super late.  
> Ivy  
> Tradition  
> Peace

It's their tradition.

Harry, Zayn, Liam and Niall would all go to the pub on New Year’s Eve, for the countdown and the fun.

They drink, have a few laughs, sing a few songs and tell each other their New Year’s resolution.

For five consecutive years since they first met, they have been constantly doing this every year with the same time and, of course, same date.

Harry, in their history, was always the one who was late. So he found it odd when he arrived at their usual spot, saved especially for them, to find that he was the only one there.

He looked around in confusion before feeling his phone buzz in his pocket. Opening it he saw two texts one from Liam and one from Niall, both saying they couldn’t come. Zayn sent a peace sign, meaning he was already drunk.

Harry sighed and pocketed his phone. He decided he might as well leave since he’s alone. He looked at the ivy coloured table and felt for the imprint of their names before finally leaving when he did.

He decided he might as well go to the 24 hour coffee shop down the road, the one that he had been dying to go to ever since he had moved but didn’t have a reason to. He might as well have a cuppa in this weather.

Turns out it was closed.

He shivered as the cold wind nipped at his skin.

11:55.

“Why are you here?” Harry nearly jumped out of his skin before he turned to the person sat beside him.

“I’m Louis.”

“Harry.”

“Well Harry it is New Year’s Eve. What are you doing here?” Harry hesitated before telling him the truth, everything, all in one breath.

“Well Harold, why don’t you stay and have a cuppa?” Louis headed towards the door of the coffee shop and unlocked it, going inside after motioning for Harry to follow.

They spent their night there. They said their goodbye’s when the sun was up and Harry promised to come over and have a drink with his friends.

 

“Harold! I thought you’ve forgotten about me.” Louis chirped from behind the counter.

“He seems quite the catch, I mean if you were gay.” Harry smile faltered slightly as he walked over to Louis.

“Louis... Can I get a latte and a date?” Harry smiled charmingly at Louis, wiggling his eyebrows to make him laugh and studiously ignoring the looks from his friends.

Louis laughed before nodding. “One date and one latte coming up for Harry...”

As Louis walked away Harry turned to his friends.

“You into guys Harry?” Niall didn’t look shocked in fact he looked almost thoughtful.

“I like who I like, gender’s not important.” Harry smiled at them brightly, looking over at Louis to see him doing the same.

“Cool.” Zayn and Liam said though they both looked unsure.

“It’s very cool.” Harry said encouragingly as Louis approached a cup in hand with Harry’s name and Louis’ number.


End file.
